fall_from_gracefandomcom-20200214-history
Archangels
Archangels are the first, earliest, and strongest class order of angel caste, chief angels of high rank being looked at as Heaven's most fearsome wrath, among the highest angels in the celestial hierarchy. They are basically generals in God's army and are immensely powerful beings, as well as the highest-ranking celestials on Heaven's chain of command. After the creation of Oracle, the Archangels were the first angels to be created, arguably making them some of God's first creations. They answer directly to God and serve as the leaders and generals of the Heavenly Host with dominion over all lower angels as well as higher angels such as the Powers and even the Cherubim. They resemble humans in all ways but for their great strength and enormous feathery wings that unfurl from their upper backs. Chief angels, they have authority over all other angels and possess powers and responsibilities that lesser angels do not. There are six Archangels and they were created in this order: Michael, Lucifer, Azrael, Uriel, Raphael and Gabriel. Michael is the mightiest and the most loyal archangel, Lucifer is the most prideful and avaricious, Azrael is deadliest but also the most compassionate , Uriel is the most impatient and proudest, Raphael is the most ruthless and imperious, while Gabriel is the most mischievous and deceptive. History Creation After creating His first creation, the Original Seraphim Angel Oracle, God eventually created seven chief celestial angelic beings whom He christened Archangels -- creating them in the following explicit order: Michael, Lucifer, Azrael, Uriel, Raphael, and Gabriel. The archangels are siblings, and distinctively meet and interact with their father. After helping create Heaven, Michael personally raises his younger brother Lucifer as a parent would a child, and Lucifer takes care of Gabriel, and showing him different tricks. The Rebellion Sometime later, God createa mankind and then He aska that all His children, including the archangels, to kneel before and bow down to them. Although the other six archangels comply, Lucifer however refuses and leads a rebellion to try and overthrow God, driving him to be jealous of humanity. Therefore, Michael, on God's command, battles and defeats Lucifer and then banished his brother and other wicked angels out of Heaven. Characteristics Archangels are known in Heaven as absolute, precise and wrathful creatures, as they have been called "The most fearsome wrath of Heaven", known for their immense wrath, and are feared even by other angels. Archangels appear in massive, blinding flashes of white light which can cause massive fluctuations in temperature and even widespread blackouts. Lucifer is God's most beloved angel; he is considered beautiful, and is well respected in Heaven. Archangels view themselves as the highest authority over all of creation. Powers As chief angels and among the highest order of angels, Archangels are the highest type of celestial being (after the Oracle) and are endowed with superior angelic abilities, possessing an immense amount of nigh-supreme power that is right next to God Himself, Death, and Oracle. These powers and abilities make Archangels among the most powerful supernatural beings in the universe. They possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all angels, but to a much higher degree, arguably the highest degree with their power just under that of God Himself. They are held in extremely high esteem by angels, being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute" in power and capability. Archangels have a vast supply of power and can create most things out of thin air. They can overpower, kill, and slaughter just about anything. The powers of the archangels are incalculable no archangel as of yet has used the full extent of their power. *'Immortality:' Archangels possess an infinite long lifespan and even when manifested, they possess youthful bodies and don't age another day or die from the passing of time. Archangels aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves and are immune to disease and the effects of aging. Unless killed, archangels will live forever. They predate creation and the universe itself making them more than 13.8 billion years old. **'Immunity:' Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed by holy fire as lesser angels are. **'Invulnerability:' The Archangels are next to indestructible and cannot be damaged, injured, or killed by anything that's at least not supernatural, unless it's an archangel blade, another archangel, Oracle, his Seraphim Blades, Death, God, or Death's Scythe. They are immune to almost all other forms of damage. Lot's Stone will also cause archangels pain. Largely, however, the only thing that can hurt an archangel is another archangel. **'Regenerative Healing:' If they are harmed in some way, Archangels can instantly heal from just about almost any non-fatal injuries and wounds instantly. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence:' As the first and highest order of angels (under Oracle), Archangels are endowed with a tremendously vast supply of almost incalculable power, right under that of Oracle, Death, and God Himself, that makes them one of the most powerful beings in the universe. They can overpower anything, create almost anything out of thin air and nothingness, and accomplish almost anything they desire with only some exceptions. Only God, Death, and Oracle can defeat them. Archangels rank in age in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Ariel, Uriel, Sariel,Raphael, Gabriel. As for the power line, the order is the same, with Lucifer and Michael being equals, or Michael very slightly stronger. They are far older than The Universe itself. The true extent of an archangel's power is unknown. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omniscience:' Being around for billions of years, the Archangels possess an almost unlimited amount of vast knowledge of the universe and awareness about many things. **'Eidetic Memories:' Archangels have photographic memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and allows them to recognize when a timeline changes or has been altered. **'Heightened Senses:' Archangels are gifted with heightened senses which allows them to hear every breath, movement, and heartbeat. **'Precognition:' Archangels can see glimpses into the possible futures, although they cannot and do not always see all possible futures or the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and Lucifer never foresaw his defeat. **'Temporal Awareness:' Archangels are able to detect alterations in a timeline and as such are able to recognize time travelers on sight. Physical Abilities *'Skilled Fighters:' As the highest warriors of heaven, Archangels are skilled warriors and trained fighters. *'Superhuman Stamina:' No matter the task at hand, an Archangel will never tire. Archangels need nothing to sustain themselves or to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. *'Supernatural Strength:' As the first and most powerful angels (under Oracle), Archangels are the physically strongest of angels, next to the Oracle, and are endowed with astronomical physical strength greater than that of virtually any being, Oracle, Death, and God, and makes them even much physically stronger than even other lower angels. Dominions and Malakhim are generally no match for an Archangel unless in numbers, and Powers and even Cherubim must gain some upper hand in battle to defeat an Archangel. Archangels can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, and beings. They can overpower and kill anything, besides Oracle, Death, and God. *'Trained Swordsmanship:' As the highest warriors of heaven, Archangels are master swordsmen, skilled warriors, and trained fighters. *'Wings:' Archangels can manifest their wings from their upper backs. **'Flight:' Like all regular angels, Archangels have demonstrated flight, even though while not in a vessel. They possess a pair of large wings that provide them with natural flying capabilities. **'Wing Shields:' Their wings are impenetrable and provide shielding from arrows and blades. They can wrap themselves in their wings and move through a hail of arrows unharmed. **'Wing Blades:' The feathers of their wings, if swung fast enough, can severe flesh and eviscerate their opponents. Spiritual/Magical Abilities *'Demotion of Spheres:' Archangels are able to demote Higher Angels to the lowest sphere, by saying a prayer of damnation before stabbing their body, which casts their spirit out. *'Highly Advanced Illumination Holy White Light:' Archangels can produce and then unleashed a powerful, overwhelming, magnificent, divine white light glow from their hands which will burn anyone within its range and can obliterate entire structures and destroy a number of beings in one place. Archangels can blast basically anything into oblivion with holy energy. Archangels have direct control over this light power that can also be controlled and concentrated from completely obliterating something to only severely damaging it, deciding how much it burns and whether or not it will kill its victims. *'Implosion Smiting:' Archangels have among the most powerful form of smiting that they can explode, or implode humans and even other lower angels. *'Highly Advanced Apporting:' Archangels can summon angels to them and can banish them as well. They can also teleport people, objects and lesser angels to wherever they want. *'Teleportation:' Archangels can move, transverse, disappear, and reappear virtually anywhere instantly from place to place, even crossing between dimensions, across the entire universe that's not sigil-protected instantly. *'Highly Advanced Reality Warping:' Archangels have among the greatest degree of reality warping and their reality warping powers make them virtually omnipotent. Like some Malakhim, Powers, and Cherubs, Archangels can alter and manipulate reality itself, albeit to a greater degree than virtually any other being or spell. Gabriel and Lucifer are the most adept at this, able to alter the entire universe for just one or two individuals. This ability is better demonstrated in the archangel Gabriel, who can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. He learned this ability from Lucifer. *'Resurrection:' Archangels can restore life to the deceased, resurrecting deceased individuals back to life. *'Power Granting:' Archangels can grant protection or give powers to other beings. *'Weather Manipulation:' Archangels have an unlimited control over the weather and can create rain, thunder storms, lightning strikes, and other weather effects. Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence of an archangel can and will drastically alter weather in the surrounding regions, and they are capable of causing raging storms and generating strong air-currents, though archangels are also able to exert some intentional control over weather. *'Healing:' Archangels can cure and heal a being of any disease, wounds, or injuries they possess. Mental Abilities *'Sensory Synchronization:' Archangels can see and hear through the eyes of those who serve them. *'Highly Advanced Telekinesis:' Archangels are among the most powerful telekinetics and can move just about anything, any object, matter, or being, with their minds, even at great range. *'Telepathy:' Archangels can read, hear, feel, and sense the thoughts and minds of mortal humans, other angels, and monsters. Additionally, Archangels have such a special bond that they can read each other's thoughts and summon each other from across great distances. **'Sedation:' Archangels can cause other beings to sleep. **'Memory Manipulation:' Archangels can implant false memories, erase memories, fabricate memories, and restore memories in the minds of others. **'Dream Walking:' Archangels are capable of entering and appearing in dreams of others and they usually use this ability to communicate when they can't find the person they're looking for, or when they want to talk privately. *'Empathy:' Archangels can read, feel, sense, and understand the emotions of other human mortals in their presence. *'Pyrokinesis:' Archangels have the power to create, manipulate, control, and generate fire using only their minds. They can incinerate any other angel types and humans with a tap. *'Cryokinesis:' Archangels are able to create and manipulate ice using only their minds. *'Thermokinesis:' Archangels possess the power to alter the temperature of their surroundings. *'Electrokinesis:' Archangels can manifest electrical power and are able to control and manipulate, control, and generate electricity. *'Terrakinesis:' Archangels can cause massively powerful, full-fledged earthquakes. *'Biokinesis:' Archangels, by clicking or snapping their fingers, can obliterate a living being by merely thinking of it, making people and beings explode and can spontaneously destroy angels, and therefore monsters and humans alike as well. Weaknesses Despite them being extremely powerful and even though they are the highest order of angels, the Archangels possess a few weaknesses which are common to all angels. Some of their weaknesses may not affect them in their true intense light form. *'God:' As a primordial being and the one who created the archangels, God can kill the archangels. *'Death:' As a primordial being and literally the bringer of death, Death is able to kill any being in creation, including the archangels. **'Death's Scythe:' Can kill anything. *'Oracle:' Being the Original Angel and as their trainer and oldest brother, Oracle can overpower and kill archangels. **'Original Angelic Blades:' Being the most powerful angelic blades ever created and among the most powerful weapons in the universe carried by Oracle himself, these blades can harm and kill archangels. *'Empyrean Steel:' This metal is the only thing that is able to kill Archangels. **'Archangel Blades:' Even stronger than angel blades, Archangel blades are capable of harming and killing an archangel. All archangels wield such weapons. **'Angel Blades (possibly):' It is implied that angel blades can, at the very least, harm Archangels, as both Raphael and Michael chose to defend themselves when one was thrown at them and Lucifer was wary when threatened with one. *'Higher Angels:' Higher angels can prove a threat to archangels. *'Heaven's Weapon Arsenal:' Powerful weapons from Heaven could harm or potentially even kill an Archangel. *'Holy Oil:' When burned, Archangels can trapped in place in a loop of holy fire. When burning holy oil comes into direct contact with an archangel, it is immensely painful and, for a prolonged enough amount of time, could destroy the younger archangels. *'Enochian Sigil:' Enochian sigils can block and/or conceal a persons and or beings location from being sensed by all angels, including even archangels. Known Archangels * Michael: The eldest of the archangels, Michael is the mightiest and most powerful Archangel under God's command, making him God's oldest and mightiest Angel, next to Oracle. As a general in God's army, Michael commands the Holy Host of Heaven. * Lucifer: The second oldest archangel, Lucifer is God's most beloved, beautiful, and glorious angel and is an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance. Lucifer is among the most infamous of all angels. He commands one-third of Heaven's angels. * Azrael: The third oldest archangel, Ariel is first and and only female archangel, making her the oldest female angel in creation. She is also known as the Angel (or Archangel) of Death. * Uriel: The fourth born of the archangels. Uriel is below Michael and was noted as a Specialist. He is a considerably powerful archangel. * Raphael: The second youngest archangel and Gods strongest healer. Raphael is an executive angel and he watches over all the Virtures. He also serves as a dangerous foot soldier. * Gabriel: The youngest of the archangels, Gabriel was God's greatest messenger. He, like Michael, was a general in God's army of angels. He is a high-executive angel in the establishment. Category:Angels Category:Species Category:Higher Angels